Livin' Like a Pirate
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland. The youngest pirate captan yet at the same time the most feared. At 18 he has been able to make a name for himself. Every one that's every caught a glimpse at him will tell you he is satin's right hand man. He's a heartless beast that should be killed for his crimes. Well I'm about to find out if those accusations are true or not. (full sum in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland. The youngest pirate captan yet at the same time the most feared. At 18 he has been able to make a name for himself. Every one that's every caught a glimpse at him will tell you he is satin's right hand man. He's a heartless beast that should be killed for his crimes. Well I'm about to find out if those accusations are true or not. I'm Lauren Kaman. I'm a 16 year old island princess, and I was kidnapped by an 18 year old pirate captan named Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Soul: England is soooooo hooooooooot

Kelzpoo: you can say that again

Soul: England is soooooo hooooooooot

* * *

Screams erupted from my village. I ran as fast as I could leaving my father and grandfather behind. But they were strong they would be ok... I hoped. Then I heard it. My fathers voice scream in pain. I ignored my grandfathers words and made a U-turn for the village. I pulled the sword I had around my wast and got ready to fight. I saw my village getting ransacked by pirates. One had his sword in my fathers face. My father's leg was bleeding harshly. My grandfather busy I knew it way my turn to get drenched in blood. The pirate before me had messy blond hair that was all in his face. He had an eye patch over his left eye. His eye was emerald green. He wore a red pirate outfit on. "OI!" I yelled at him, he turned to me and smirked.

"Well of it isn't Princess Lauran!" He said with a thick British accent. I aimed my sword at him ready to fight.

"Let my father go!" I yelled at him, he chuckled.

"I don't want him." He smiled deviously. "I want you!" He said as he lunged at me. I blocked him with my sword. Out weapons clashed and had I been paying attention I would have seen the man behind me. But I didn't and even if I had it wouldn't have made a difference. The man grabbed me from behind making me drop my sword. I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to get away. I kicked and did but he held on to tightly. The blond man came up to me and took hold of my chin with his thumb and forefinger. He lifted my face up and looked at me dead in the eyes. His emerald eyes looking into my vary soul. He smirked and turned to my father and grandfather who both sit covered in blood.

"She's a beautiful girl." He smirked, "she makes a fine trophy. And heaven knows that if I could I'd keep her as my own little doll. But the thing is I'm broke. This little princess is worth a lot in the black market. A lot of people would pay big bucks for a princess as their slave." He chuckled to him self. "But I can understand that you need her on the island. If you want her back then come to the black market auction **alone. **If you are the top bidders she's yours." He took me from the man holding me and flung me over his shoulder. "Oh and the names Kirkland. Captain Arthur Kirkland." He smirked and started back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: so when we looked back on this one

Kelzpoo: we realized that it gets kind of I guess you could say...

Soul: sappy

Kelzpoo: weird

Soul: lame

Kelzpoo: so bare with us it will get better!

* * *

My screams could be heard from across the island as the ship began to sail off away from my home, my family, my people. Arthur walked as I pounded on his back as hard as I could. As we past some of the others on the ship stopped to stare at the fuss I was making. The second he walked into a room I was thrown on a wall and the door was slammed shut. The next thing I knew was he was towering over me his hands stoping me from running away. He had pinned me to the wall of what looked like his quarters. There was a bed and a desk and a shelf of book. Arthur sighed, "You truly are quite a hand full." He said as he let out a dry chuckle. He lowered his voice and whispered "I swear if you don't do as I say when I say it you just may not make it to the black market in one peace." He smiled. Horror ran up my spine in the form of a chill. Before he could utter another word I pulled out my dagger I always had hidden in my bra. I pointed it at his good eye.

"And I swear that if you don't take me home right now there gonna be called you 'No Eyes the Pirate.'" I threatened, a smirk formed on his face and then he erupted in a laugh.

"You sure are the bold one aren't you?" He grabbed my wrist and held it up over my head on the wall. I struggled to at lest stab his hand but to no avail. He took the dagger out of my hand with his free hand. He then chucked the dagger at the door and it stuck in so far I don't think it will every be retrieved. He smirked at me. "My dear. The reason you may have never heard of me is because people are to scared to even mutter my name."

"I'd be afraid to mutter your god awful too." I hissed right back. Before I could even register his hand went across my face in one swift and painful movement. Oh now I was mad. Scratch that. I was down right pissed at this guy. So I did what any self respecting princess would do. I kicked that git in the nuts as hard as humanly possible. He dropped to the floor and I made a run for it. But when I got past a few open doors I was grabbed by a normal sized man. He had blond hair that wasn't as messy as Arthur but it was sort of every where. He even had a little cow lick popping out. He had deep blue eyes hiding behind glasses that any woman could just get lost in. Any woman but me of course. I struggled to get from his grip. "Hey Arti! Your little princess is messed up. What did you do?" He called, Arthur then walked over to him.

"My name is Arthur, Alfred! And to answer your previous question. I put the brat in her place." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go take her to Yao." He said and walked off. The man holding me, Alfred, let go and gently took my hand.

"Your name is Alfred?" I asked,

"Yep!" He said happily, there was a long silence until he broke it. "You know Arti isn't as bad as he seams. You just have to get past that's hard she'll of his." I didn't reply we just continued walking until we got to another room. He knocked and went in. Inside there were two men. One was tall with long blond hair and light blue eyes. The other was just as tall with long dark brown hair and amber-ish eyes. "Hey Yao! Can you fix up little um..."

"Lauren." I replied,

"Alright." Said the brunet, he had a think Chinese accent.

"Well I better get going." Said the blond who had a French accent. He then left. Alfred left as well leaving me with who I presumed was Yao.

"So go ahead and sit." He said gesturing to his bed. I sat down with my hands on my legs and my head down. The next thing I knew there was a cold hand on my neck which sent chills down my spine. He pulled the shoulder of my black top down and put his hand to my shoulder blade. I hissed in pain. I looked to see blood. It must have been from the fight on the island. He moved my long black hair out the way to get a better look. After he patched me up he took me to the dining room where a few others were. One had blond hair with a curl sticking out and blue eyes that his behind glasses. I found his name was Matthew, he was Canadian. Then the French blond from before's name was Francis. Then there was a girl that had bleach blond hair and aqua green eyes. Her name was Sofia. They, unlike their captan, are really nice people. But they all say the same thing about Arthur, you have to get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Alfred's your brother?" I asked Matt as we both sat in the kitchen.

"Yes." He said in his soft voice. "He's older by a year."

"How old are you two?" I asked

"I'm 21 and he's 22."

"I'm only 16... How old is Arthur."

"18."

"Wow?! Really?! That's so young!"

"Yeah but he's super mature for his age!" And as if on cue Arthur walked threw the door.

"There you are!" He said looking at me. He walked over. "I've been looking every where for you!" He yelled,

"No you didn't if you had you would know I was here." I smirked, he scowled.

"You bloody git!" He yelled, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled, my yelling made a few of the crew mates stick there heads in to see what's up.

"Stop struggling you git!" He pulled me back to his room. When we got there he threw me on the bed. "Here is the rule! If your not eating or going to the bath room you will stay in here! And no mater what you may not leave with out some one with you!"

"Like hell I'm staying in here!" I yelled at him.

"Read a book if you get bored. Little brat." He mumbled the last part. "Look, two weeks. That's all I need from you and I'll be out of your life for good!"

"Yeah but then I'll be a slave!"

"Not if your father and grandfather can out bid every one."

"But my island is poor!"

"Well that is unfortunate." He smirked then left slamming the door. I threw out a few cuss words under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed and I was bored to death. I read all of the books and met every crew mate on the ship. I sat in the room reading To Kill a Mockingbird for the tenth time when a boom was heard as the ship started tilting from impact. I shot up and ran out. I saw people yelling and others I never saw before. A big blond man that looked an awful lot like Sofia. He was holding Natalia, a blond female on the ship who was Sofia's sister. Sofia was hiding behind Arthur who looked extremely pissed. But not even as close as how pissed Alfred looked. Natalia was thrashing and clawing at the big man. I grabbed a sword just incase. "Ivan! Let me go!" Natalia yelled,

"Oh dear little sister I missed you two when you left my ship." He smiled, he had a thick Russian accent.

"I swear if you don't let her go right now I will-"

"What? You will what little American boy." He cut off Alfred. Alfred lunged at Ivan but he kicked Alfred hard.

"Alfred!" Natalia screamed, I had enough of this. I ran to this "Ivan" and slashed my sword at him. I cut his arm. Blood started to come out.

"Lauren?! Get back into the room!" Arthur yelled, I ignored him and lunged at Ivan again. This time he dropped Natalia and Alfred grabbed her pulling her away. Ivan grabbed his sword from his belt and we clashed. This went on until he slashed me clean across my chest. I screamed in pain and fell back. I heard Ivan chuckle and Arthur scream my name. Every thing was going fuzzy. Before I went out I stood up with all my power and stabbed Ivan in the knee cap. He screamed and then took my sword and stabbed me on my shoulder. I again screamed and feel I passed out before I even hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Both: WERE SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SAPPY AS CRAP

* * *

Everything was dark. I don't know where I was. But I did hear voices. It sounded like Yao, Alfred, Sofia, Natalia and... Arthur. He was freaking out when he did talk but he didn't say much. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew they were talking. After a few times passing out again I finally had the power to open my eyes. Everything was fuzzy at first till my vision cleared up. I was laying on a bed and IV in my arm. I was in nothing but my underwear and a bandage around my arm and chest/Brest aria. A blanket covered me. I looked to see only one person in the room. It was a blond man but I couldn't see his face, he was sitting on a char asleep. I tried to sit up but pain echoed through my body the second I moved. I hissed in pain. This waking up the man. He lifted his head in a saw it was Arthur. He looked to see me awake. His face was a mix of happiness, shock, worry, and more. He sat there silent. "Are you a bleeding idiot?!" He yelled, I sat up about object when pain shot me again. I hissed in pain and all anger in Arthur turned to worry. He put a hand on my good shoulder and pushed me down gently. "You shouldn't move yet." He said in a soft voice. I laid back down in defeat.

"Fine..." I said softly when I finally managed to get my voice back. "So... How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

"Dang..." I mumbled, I looked closer at his face. His eyes were red and there were streaks going down his cheeks. Had he been... Crying?

"We were all worried..." He spoke up.

"You... You were worried about... Me?" I asked a little confused.

"Well of course! You have been asleep for days! We were scared you would never wake up."

"You were only scared that if I died that you wouldn't get you money." I grumbled,

"That's not true!" He yelled, I just looked away and ignored him. "You must be hungry... Let me go get you something to eat." He said after a time of silence. He got up and left when I didn't answer. After some time he walked back in with a tray of food. He placed his hand on my back to help me sit up.

"So who was that man... That attacked Natalia..." He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"His name is Ivan. He's a Russian pirate. Natalia is his younger sister and Sofia is his older sister. Natalia left Ivan when she met Alfred. They are together. But Ivan got mad and said they had to stay away. So Natalia left with Alfred and Sofia left with them." Arthur explained, I started eating.

"It's sad... That people won't let others love each other..." I thought out loud.

"Yeah..." Arthur agreed, "Well I'm glad your alive. I must be going. And Lauren."

"Yeah?"

"If you try a stunt like that again..." He chuckled then left. I finished eating and laid back down. I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I stood there. Arthur I front of me. He looked angry, scary, fierce. He drew his sword. Then beside him appeared another Arthur. This one looked content. He looked happy but longing at the same time. Both of them advanced toward me. The content one began to kiss me. The hateful one began to slash me with his sword. Love and hatred and pain all raged through my body. I started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I was torn. _

_••*••_

I was woken up by a voice calling my name and shaking. I looked to see Alfred towering over me. He looked confused. "Lauren, why are you crying?" He asked,

"Oh, Alfred... it was just a dream." I said shrugging the mater off. Alfred sat down.

"Hey um.. Lauren... I just wanted to say thanks for saving Natalia for m- us... From Ivan..." His face became a bright red. I giggled and he looked up at me.

"I think it's sweet that even when the odds are agents you, you both fight for love." I smiled, this making Alfred's face grow more red.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. There Matt and Alfred sat talking.

"Hey Lauran!" Alfred smiled,

"Hey, can I have a snack?" I asked,

"Well sure but you may wanna cool it your self. I don't know how and Francis is on the phone." I shrugged and just got a soda can and a bag of chips. ((This is a modern day pirate ship so bla!)) I sat with Matt and Alfred. Then Francis walked in looking grim.

"Lauran... May I speak with you?" He asked,

"Ok..." I said unsure. I followed him out. "What's up?"

"Well I just got a call from a friend of mine that lives on your island. It's your grandfather..."

"Kino? What's wrong with him?! I-is he sick?!"

"I wish." He mumbled, "last night he had a heart attack and... He died." Shock rammed through my body. I leaned on the wall for support. My Grand Kino. My family other then my father. Gone. Dead. I fell to my knees. My legs so week even the wall could not help. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Francis put his hand on my shoulder. He picked me up knowing I could not walk on my own at the moment. He took me to the captain's room. (I always slept on the floor. Going against Arthur was my TOP priority.) He gently sat me on the bed. I started to hiccup I was crying so hard. He put his hand on my back. "Calm down Bella. Your gonna choke." I laid in his arms and continued to cry for who knows how many hours.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't even know how long I was asleep all I know is that I woke up and it was dark. Arthur only turns on the light when it gets dark out and the light was on. I sat up. I didn't remember falling asleep under the covers. 'Francis must have put the covers on me after I fell asleep.' I thought to myself. I stood up. My legs were still a bit week. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "He's gone." I whispered to myself. "He's truly gone." A fresh tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away and took a deep breath. I had to calm down.

The door opened and I looked to see Alfred. "Sup dude. How you feeling?" He asked as he stepped inside. I sighed and thought. How was I feeling? Sarow? Anger? If anger at what or whom? Was I scared? Was I in the mist of hating myself? Maybe I was just confused.

"Confused." I replayed as I decided that was what I was feeling. Alfred just chilled. He came and sat beside me.

"Francis told us what happened." He gave me a sad smile. I just looked down.

"I can't believe he's gone..."

"I can under stand that. I guess when you love some one you kinda think that they can't die and that they will live forever. That's how I felt about my mom." I looked up at him.

"Your mom? What happened?" I asked then realized that I shouldn't have asked. It was probably a sore subject for him. But he just smiled up at me. It had a hint of sadness but never the less it was still a smile.

"It was a pirate..." He began looked foreword as if reliving the moment. "He had come to our town. Me and Mattie were only about 8. They came and stole a lot of stuff. In the mist of confusion my mom was shot. I don't know if it was the pirate or a bystander hoping to get the pirate but I did know that I couldn't hold a grudge. My mom was a wonderful girl and she would not be proud if I held a grudge. So I let it go. In fact me and Mattie were soon adopted by a pirate couple. They were real nice. That's when I knew I wanted to be a pirate. Cause even thought every one thinks they're bad... Not all of them are. Actually the nicest one I've ever met was Arthur." He laughed,

"Arthur? As in the annoying Brit who thinks he's king of me?" I said with a hunk of anger.

"Yeah yeah I know what your thinking and yes he is a total turd. But... He helped a lot of people. All of the people here have a story. They were either abandoned, hated, or whatever. But if they were running from something or needed somewhere to go Arthur would open his gates up and let them abord. He maybe a feared captain but he's not really that bad." I just rolled my eyes. How could something as evil as him be the good guy? Did that make me the bad guy?

"I don't know how much I believe that." I stated, Alfred just laughed.

"You'll see." He said then got up and left. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You'll see? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked myself.


End file.
